1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appliance for mixing and dispensing beverages, and in particular, to a system, method and appliance for mixing and dispensing beverages that can include alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Making cocktails requires certain skills which most people do not have. Because of this, most people drink mixed cocktails at a bar or restaurant or make simple cocktails that require two or more ingredients like whiskey and soda. Others attempt to mix these ingredients manually on their own, but they often are not able mix the drinks using the correct amounts or proportions of the ingredients.
To address this need, appliances like vending or dispensing machines have been provided where the separate ingredients are dispensed into a glass, cup or other drinking container. Unfortunately, these conventional vending machines suffer from several drawbacks.
First, these ingredients are not mixed prior to dispensing, so the consumer would often have to mix the ingredients, and the taste quality of the resulting drink may not be as high as a comparable drink that has been mixed correctly.
Second, many of these vending machines are rather large in size, and cannot be used in homes on standard kitchen counters or in underneath standard kitchen cabinets.
Third, these vending machines usually have a built-in touch screen, and the user must order or prepare the drinks by directly controlling the touch screen at the machine itself, and not from afar.
Fourth, many of these vending machines do not provide for convenient replacement or replenishment of the ingredients.
Fifth, many of these vending machines do not provide for effective and efficient rinsing and cleaning.
Sixth, loading ingredients into these vending machines is typically cumbersome, requiring the user to ensure specific pumps are attached to specific ingredients to ensure the proper ingredient is dispensed upon receiving a drink order. Alternatively, many of these automated vending machines will require the consumer to program or manually designate the ingredients in a particular ingredient container in order to ensure the proper ingredient is dispensed upon receiving a drink order.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a vending system that overcomes the drawbacks identified above.